


Reflections of Memories

by Just_watch_me



Series: Glass Shards Shattered Hopes and Broken Dreams [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Going to be happy stuff, all characters are from my personal AU Glasstale, basicly this is just a jumble of flashbacks on various characters, like I ever have one, no real plan here, sad stuff, tbh I'm just trying to be organized here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_watch_me/pseuds/Just_watch_me
Summary: A lot of stories were told before we met the current Glasstale. This is where they are held.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back between Glass and Gaster during the good ol' days when they worked in the labs together. Well technically Glass didn't work there, but he hung around a lot so he might as well have XD

Without turning around a pair of hands floated out behind the scientist and began to sign. ‘Do put that down before it launches you into space, Sans.’

Sans looked between the doctor’s back and the contraption in his hands trying to decide whether or not he was being serious.

Gaster finished whatever he had been doing to the machine in front of him and turned around. ‘Really Sans, you’ll blow a hole right through the barrier if you press the wrong button.’

He grinned. “What’s so wrong with that?”  
Now he knew he was bluffing if his face hadn’t already given it away. There was nothing that could break through the barrier. Not yet anyway. 

‘Well I do like seeing my son standing in one piece.’ Another pair of hands gently pulled the device from his hands and set it on a cleared off space of a nearby workbench. ‘This thing has the power to blow through a stone fortress.’ He grinned proudly. ‘I’d show you but I’m certain no one would appreciate the avalanche and cave-ins it would undoubtedly cause.’

Sans raised an eye ridge. So it wasn’t an entire bluff. Somehow knowing this didn’t make him the least bit more apprehensive. “So is that thing one of your old creations?”

‘That and everything else in here.’ Gaster used his floating pairs of hands as well as his own to gesture widely in a grand flourish to the mechanical clutter surrounding them. ‘Welcome to the weapons graveyard. Only old prototypes, failed machinery, and skeletons allowed.’

“Aww you didn’t call it the bone zone?” He asked. What a wasted opportunity for a good pun.

Gaster laughed. It was raspy and broken. ‘Why, just because we’re skeletons?’

“That and you literally have piles of bones just laying around here.” Sans pointed his thumb over to a pile of neatly stacked bones. “Why are those even in here anyway?”

“Aaaah…” ‘I forgot those were down here.’ he signed. Gaster edged around a table and stepped over wires and loose sheets of metal to stand next to the bone stack. ‘These are simple bone attacks I discovered how to keep in existence without expending energy on my part.’ He picked one up, tossing it a bit in his hand. ‘They’re just normal bones now. Since they no longer rely on my magic to exist, they do not cause any magical damage. Not the most useful weapons you can see.’ He set it back down along with the others and nudged the pile with his foot. ‘Most of what is down here isn’t very useful.’

“Yeah it might not be but hey at least it’s still cool.” He reached out to pick up another device only for one of his father’s hands to slap it away. ‘What have I said about touching things you don’t know the purpose for?’

His lights rolled in his eye sockets. “To not touch ‘em.”

‘And?’

“And if I followed that rule all the time I encountered something new I wouldn’t be able to do half the things you ask me to do as your lab assistant.”

Gaster gave him a look of mixed annoyance and mild worry. ‘Please tell me that when we go back upstairs the building won’t be on fire.’

“Hey give me some credit I’m not a complete bonehead.”

The look he gave him suggested he still wasn’t completely sold on the statement but made no move to argue. ‘In any case you’re not my full assistant yet,’ he reminded him, ‘which is why I want you to go to college and finish up your education.’

“Says the guy who pulled me out of almost half my classes to help him work on his random brain projects.” He picked up the weapon despite his father’s faint sound of protest and began to examine it more closely. “Besides, you’ve already taught me more than all my teachers combined.”

He snatched the object out of his hands a little less gentle than before. ‘Flattery won’t get you out of this Sans. I will not hire you nor anyone else without a college degree.’ Gaster set down the device back where Glass found it and the smiled returned faintly. ‘Besides I believe you will enjoy it more than you think. You might find you’re interested in another field other than science or meet a life long best friend.’

“Yeah, yeah.” He didn’t want to get into this again. “So want to give me a bit of a recap on why we’re here?”

It was a successful distraction. The scientist perked up, his irritation fading. “Ah yes.” He rasped. Gaster fisted his hand to cover a cough before going back to signing with a pair of summoned hands. 

‘As I just said everything in this room is either failed machinery or weapons I designed that didn’t make it past their first prototype. Now, with how limited our resources are, the king had ordered me to go over my old projects in hopes of discovering something useful to us.’ While he signed, his and a few other magical pairs of hands began sorting through the things around them, categorizing them by name, number code, and a quick description of what each was to do. 

‘Mostly the king wants me to find ways to improve living conditions or reinvent weapons to defend against fallen humans; maybe create something to break the barrier while I’m at it.’

“So basiy the king wants you to screw around with your old toys and hope you get something productive done?”

Gaster laughed ‘It would be better if you watched you tone when referring to the king but essentially yes.’

Sans grinned. “Nice sounds like my kind of project. What do you want me to do Dings?”

‘Well for now there is plenty of paperwork to do.’ He handed Sans a clipboard and a pen. ‘You can start by continuing to write down a basic description of each and put them in order you think of most useful to things that can be used as scrap metal.’

He looked between the clipboard in his father's hands and back up to his face. “That’s it?”

‘For the time being.’ That was code for yes and you’re not going to complain about it.

“So you pulled me out of school, saving me from paperwork only to give me more paperwork.”

Gaster raised an eye ridge. ‘Would you rather go back and listen to tutors lecture your class on basic physics?’

He grimaced, reluctantly taking the clipboard and pen. “Fine, fine you win.” He turned around about to get started when his father’s broken voice called out.

“Oh and Sans, don’t touch anything.” 

He turned back, looking incredulous. “How do you want me to determine how useful anything is if I’m not allowed to touch it?”

‘I had to be at least mildly organized when I moved everything into storage. There should be a list of notes to go along with each item.’

“And where am I going up find them?” All he saw was junk.

‘That is the question now isn’t it?’

“Jeez Dings thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story inspired by a prompt from my tumblr! This one features Chara and his former sibling Asriel.

Sunlight shone through Chara’s closed eyelids, but that didn’t stop him from drifting on the edges of sleep. His head hurt, but that was fine. Everything was fine. He had finally escaped. 

Warm sunlight dance on his skin and the scent of sweet flowers filled the air. He was safe here and most importantly, he was alone.

“Hello?”

Chara flinched. No, no he wasn’t alone and that was bad. He didn’t want them to find him. He didn’t want to go back. 

Scarlet eyes flashed open to dazzling bright light he was quick to blink away. He was lying in a field of black flowers. There must have been a break in the clouds because the sun rays, like the one he was lying in, were scattered and few. 

Ah right someone had woken him up. Chara tilted his head to the side and saw them standing in the shadows. They had white fur covering them from head to toe, or what Chara could see anyway. They wore a green and black striped shirt and green shorts and no shoes. Probably because there weren’t any that were made to fit their paw like feet. 

They were holding a bouquet of the same black blossoms that surrounded them and they were staring at him.

When they saw he was awake they grinned. They have fangs, Chara noted.

“Howdy! Are you alright?”

They stepped forward and he scrambled back, out of the pool of light and into shadow. When Chara moved the pain in his became almost nautious but he glared at them defensively all the same. 

“What are you?”

The goat looked taken back.“Me? I’m Asriel. What’s your name?”

“Not your name stupid goat, I meant what are you.”

“Oh.” They gave him a curious look. “I’m a boss monster. Sorry I thought that was obvious when I introduced myself- Are you alright?”

While they were talking, Chara’s shoulders had begun to shake. It wasn’t from fear or pain though, it was silent laughter. His head throbed and he felt like he was going to be sick, but he couldn’t stop snickering. 

Chara didn’t know what the ‘boss’ part meant but he recognised the other. “You’re a monster, a real monster?”

Asriel blinked at him with large, brown eyes. “Yeah? Aren’t you one too?”

Chara smirked. “Yes but I’m a different kind. Name’s Chara.”

“Chara, that’s a nice name. I already assumed you were a different kind of- hey wait! Don’t try to stand just yet let me heal you!” 

He paused on one knee. He hadn’t even stood and his head was spinning and his stomach was in his throat. Still Chara repeated, “Heal me.” It was a question frased like a statement but his confusion was plain enough.

“Yeah you know... just hold still.” Asriel set down their flowers and walked through the rays of sunshine until they were next to him in the shadows. Kneeling down they asked, “Where are you hurt anyway? My magic isn’t fully developed yet so can’t tell where it is. I can still heal though! Mom showed me how!” Asriel puffed his chest out in pride while Chara could only stare at them.

“Oh.” The goat had lost him completely now, but it wasn’t like he would let them know it.

“It’s just my head.” 

Truthfully his whole body ached but his head was the only thing that was restricting him so that’s all he mentioned.

“Alright.” Asriel reached forward and Chara fell back on his bottom leaning away once again. He aimed to swat one of their hands away, but he only hit air. “Don’t touch me.”

“You have to let me touch you if you want me to heal you. That’s how my magic works.”

Chara stared at them skeptically. He didn’t know what this goat was blabbering on about with magic. He wasn’t sure he believed them, but then again if there were monsters, was it too much to assume there was magic too?

He wasn’t moving back any more which Asriel must have taken as a sign to put his paws (hands?) on the sides of his head.

“Why are you being so nice?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you helping me?”

“I don’t know, why wouldn’t I?”

“You don’t know me so why should you at all?”

“I don’t have to know you to help you.”

“That's not an answer.”

They seemed lost for a moment. “Oh… well... I guess I’m helping because monsters are made of hope and compassion. It’s just what I want to do.”

Hope and compassion, Chara thought. Was the goat for real? He was almost convinced this was all some hallucination caused by the concution he probably had.

But no. If his consciousness had to take a form to haunt him, it would have been an evil monster. Not this… little goat. What kind of name was Asriel anyway? No one named their children Asriel; it sounded made up. Certainly, he wouldn’t have made it up if he was going to hallucinate.

Chara finally swatted one of their hands away from his head. “Are you done yet?”

“Oh yeah. Does it feel better?”

It did actually. Chara nodded.

“Hey great! So how did you hit your head anyway? There’s nothing but flowers around here.”

Chara looked around. How had he hurt himself? There really were nothing but flowers and gentle rolling hills. It was dark though, even for a cloudy day there were too many shadows. 

He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. The sky wasn’t hidden in clouds, but with something a lot more solid. 

The sunlight he had been laying in was streaming down from a crack in a massive stone dome. 

He was in a cave, a cave no one knew about. This was even better than he had thought.

Chara looked back down and shrugged like it was obvious. “I fell.”

“Fell? Fell from where?”

Chara pointed towards the tiney hole of sky above their heads. “Upward you stupid goat, where else?”

“Upward…” They jumped up a bit. “So you’re a human?”

They didn’t wait for Chara to reply, before Asriel started to jump around him in excitement. “Oh wow just wait until mom and dad hear about this, they’re going to be so excited!”

“Your… mom and dad?”

“Yeah! Oh wait if you’re a human then you don’t know who they are. Huh, that explains a lot.” Asriel stopped jumping in front of him.

“My mom and dad are the rulers of the Underground!” He spread his arms wide, indicating to the cavern around them.

Chara looked around and frowned. “They’re the rulers of a field?” Sure it was a nice field, but was he supposed to be impressed?

“Well no there’s more to the Underground than this! This is only the Crevase, there’s a whole city through that passage way over there.” Asriel pointed over his shoulder at a white marble door built into the stone wall.

“My dad calls it Home. It’s where all monsters live, but I heard that dad’s thinking of sending out search parties to explore the rest of the caves past that. Wouldn’t that be exciting? 

“We haven’t moved in cave any further because it starts to get really cold, but what if there’s something past that? What if there’s more sunlight?”

“You must not see a lot of sunlight down here do you?” Chara said.

Asriel shook their head. “No. That’s why I was here. Mom and Dad don’t like me coming here by myself, but light only shines this far Underground for a short time each day and I had to see it.

“What’s it like on the surface? Is there really a big light that hangs in the sky?”

“Yeah it’s called the sun. You know, sun produces sunlight.” He didn’t think to keep the condensending tone out of his voice.

Asriel scuffed a foot on the ground. “Well it’s hard to remember the name of things you’re only told about in stories.” They huffed. “But is it nice? I bet it’s amazing up there.”

“No.”

“What?”

“It’s not nice. I just got here and by falling on my head no least, but I can already tell you this place is better than anywhere you could ever go up there.”

“Oh… alright. But still, one day I want to be able to see the sun for myself. Maybe by the time that can happen, things up there will be different.”

“Maybe they will, but don’t hold you’re breath. You’ll be waiting for a long time for that kind of change.”

“I can wait! After all, we have all the time in the world down here. And now you’re here too so we can wait together!”

They tugged Chara’s hand to get him to stand. “Come on, lets go see my parents. They’ll want to check your head again. Oh! My mom made a pie today too. I bet you’ll like it. Nothing beats mom’s pie.”

Chara found he was letting himself be pulled up by the excitable goat. He decided he liked them, even if they seemed over energized and likely to tire him out all too easily. They were still far better company than he was used to. And from what Asriel said, it sounded like everyone down here was like that. 

If monsters here were really made of comparison and hope, maybe he could forget his old life and finally start a new one here. In a secret hole in the ground full of monsters, Chara would fit in better than he had on the surface. 

Outcasts belong with outcasts after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the chance at a new life… Chara is filled with hope. If he’s a monster, and monster’s are kind, maybe he can be kind too? Hahaha he changes a lot before we reach present day.  
> I left the descriptions of the Crevase to a minimum because i’m writing a bit about it already and don’t want to spoil that too much :3
> 
> Also this chapter made me hyped to write out the rest of Chara's story. Like some parts are definitely worth mentioning for plot reasons but mostly this would just be for funzies lol. Or I could do a comic. I've never done a comic before but I have a lot of music that reminds me of Chara and Asriel. I could do one of those long comics with music lyrics if anyone is interested in that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another prompt from my tumblr page! The prompt was 'a memory they would rather forget' for both Glass and Gaster and duh I went with the most obvious though there are plenty of things they both regret.

“One, two, three testing, testing is this thing on?”

‘Sans.’

“What? You know there's not much of a point recording this since I’m the only one speaking. To anyone who listens it’s going to sound like I’m talking to myself. 

“Who’s this for again anyway, the king?”

‘It is for other scientists know of our procedure for reference.’

“Right listening to half a conversation is going to be a lot of help to them, got it.”

‘...Please begin Sans.’

“Heh alright, alright. How much background do I have to give?”

‘Start with what it is and how the idea came to us.’ He signed.

“Ok so, project ASTQ: Alternate Space Time Quantal Mechanism - built to allow monsters who do not possess the natural magic to see into other timelines to do so- first began as a simple ‘what-if’ idea. It was cooked up by the head royal scientist, Wingdings Gaster Serif, and his trusty lab assistant, Sans Serif while looking through old machinery made during the Great War late one night. Or you know, early morning- whichever way you want to look at it. Ultimately for the sake of shits and giggles it was further discussed how to go about constructing the thing. 

“The following morning, after a few hours of sleep and several cups of coffee in the head scientist’s case,” (there was an audible huff of irritation from Gaster, but Sans didn’t pay it much mind) “the two were able to look back on their idea. Basically the following conversation ensued:

“‘Did… we really write this?’, “Wow. We should stay up late more often Dings.”

‘Sans.’

“Just trying to give our listeners the whole picture. Anyway this is the first formal experiment of Project ASTQ in the CGS series. We’ll be sending simple, inanimate object through the prototype first, then move on to more complex items.” Sans looked at his father to see if that was enough was given a nod in confirmation.

“Alright then, today we are in one of the testing rooms over the Core. There's a nice viewing window to monitor its activity directly as well as to see its cool light show in all its flaming glory.”

That managed to get a chuckle out of the head scientist and Sans grinned, even though the laugh sounded reluctant.

“The prototype has been connected to the Core for power and the energy levels have been adjusted to not send project ASTQ into overdrive. We’ll begin at low energy but increase the input as needed. View file CGS-00726 for reference about that.

“Alright, machine’s off. No raw energy spikes or sudden fluctuations… Photon readings inside are negative… you ready to do this Dings?”

‘Oh course.’ He signed. ‘Let’s begin.’

Sans grinned and set the recording device down on the control panel. “Object number one has been positioned inside the machine; beginning to open the first valve.” 

From there things ran smoothly. At the energy level they were on, there was no reaction other than the soft wirle of energy as the machine blinked to life before them. 

That was fine. With such low energy input, they hadn’t expected anything to happen right away.

They most certainly hadn’t expected the machine to start drawing in more energy without their interference however. Or for it directly channel the Core’s inner energy.

It was like the thing was pulling every scrap of raw power it could from the sea of magic charged plasma below them and nothing would stop it. Code series failed, passwords were unresponsive. It was almost as if the thing had a mind of its own now.

The Core was the only thing that was responding and it wasn’t in any way pleasant. Through the window, white hot light poured in, draining everything of its color.

At the rate things were going… the Core was going to do more than a creep light show. 

Sans was typing in codes, trying to find something, anything, the machine would respond to. At this point they were less trying to shut it off and were more just trying to disconnect the machine from the Core. Without it, project ASTQ would eventually power down by itself, or so it should. Sans didn’t trust the thing to do anything it was supposed to do now.

While he was still working at the panels, Gaster had started to pace behind him. His quick steps were a backbeat to the super helpful alarms going off in Sans’s face.

“Hey Dings when you come with a idea let me know okay?”

Gaster gave no acknowledgment that he heard him; one arm was crossed over his chest, holding his other a witch he had covering his mouth. A pair of hands trailed behind him and half signed random words while yet another pair wrung themselves together tightly as he concentrated.

Suddenly he stopped mid step and looked up. Sans tried following his gaze, but Gaster was already moving. He strode over to the door to the testing chamber and threw it open much to Sans’s alarm.

“Woah what are you doing? Are you crazy Dings? You can’t go in there!”

He got up to follow him but Gaster turned on him. And signed quickly. ‘No Sans stay back!’

He slammed the door shut behind him and Sans heard the audible click of it being locked from the other side.

He stared at the door. “What the hell Dings! Dad!”

_____

Gaster had no time to waste as he closed the door before his son could follow him; locking it as soon as it was in place. It was too risky to have him in here. Admittedly he shouldn’t be in there either, but with Sans’s poor health it was even more important to keep him away from the violent energies that were at work.

Gaster was already trying to think back through the many late nights spent working on the machine. What had they done; where had they gone wrong? No. He didn’t have time to wonder such things, those could be saved for later. Right now, the most important question was how he could stop it, not fix it.

Of course Gaster started with the most obvious method. He hurried to the side of ASTQ and severed the cord that connected the machine to the facility

It wasn’t taking in any more energy, but it wasn’t shutting down either. It still cracked and whined with barely contained energy. 

Stars above why was it still running?!

Gaster wasted precious moments staring at it in utter shock before he let out a breathed string of curses as he rushed to the other side of the machine. He summoned another bone attack and began to pry away a metal panel to get to the wire work beneath it.

He had no tools and little protection, but there we no time for him to get any of those things. With that, Gaster did the only thing he could think of which was to shove his bare hands inside the machine. 

It was hot and scorched his hands, but that wasn’t what made Gaster cry out with his broken voice. The energy that ran through the wiring went past his physical being and seemed to seared his very soul.

Through that and the white hot pain in his hands, Gaster noticed that the colors of his lab coat were inverting themselves. They even seemed to glitch much like a static filled screen would… It was the last coherent thought he had before the thin, snaring metal short circuited. 

The shock was so powerful it knocked the scientist back off his feet. Gaster felt his back smash through something with bone breaking force, and heard the sound of shattering glass before he fell a much further drop than his head told him he should’ve had to to hit the floor. 

Just as he deliriously began to wonder if he had had lost consciousness, his upper back and skull hit another barrier, but this one didn’t break underneath him. Instead, it swallowed him whole, and it burned. 

Oddly enough he couldn’t feel his arms at all, but the fact faded to the back of his mind like white noise as the rest of him screamed.

Gaster never knew something could be so searingly painful before this moment. He had survived a war, suffered injury after injury during his occupation being a scientist, and surface’s sake, he had even cut holes into his own hands! Nothing could prepare a soul for this.

Everything was hot; his bones felt melded together even as he felt himself being ripped down the middle. His vision flashed from black to white and back again. It was hard to put words to a sensation never felt before. It was indescribable.

What must have only been moments but felt like a century, there was nothing. Gaster wasn’t sure at what point everything faded, only that it did. There was no white, no heat, no blinding pain. But there was still something. A faint sensation; an empty ringing in his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Gaster just because you have no flesh doesn’t mean you should stick your hand in a bunch of wires.
> 
> Ugh I wrought this with little planning on my part but I hope it was readable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains emotional abuse and past mentions of sexual assault. Also purposful misgendering. Please do not read if these are bad topics for you.
> 
> A quick scene from Frisk's past before they fell.
> 
> This is really short. Probably because I literally just wrought it on a whim to try writing abusive relationships. I would like feedback on how I did since I've never written something like this before. Do I need to improve on subtlety? Or maybe include more details? I would like any and all criticism you may have for this one! Again sorry it's so short.

“Please dear, can you at least try to act your age?”

‘Yes mom, sorry.’

“Hands.”

“Sorry mom.” Frisk quickly corrected herself.

Frisk’s mother sighed. She didn’t believe her, she thought she wasn’t trying, but she accepted her apology anyway. “Good girl.”

Silence settled over the car as her mom drives them home. Or it did before Frisk’s mom inevitably brought the subject back up. 

“I just don’t get it sweety.” 

They- no she (Frisk was born a girl, her mom wanted her to be a girl so she was a she) ducked her head, staring down at the pretty purple fabric of her dress. There was no excuse for her behavior really. 

They had gone to a party, such events were always a source of anxiety for her. Was she standing straight enough? Too straight? Her mom once said she looked like her spine had been replaced by an iron rod.

She had to remember to curtsy when her mom took her around to meet the other party goers. She had to remember to smile, always smile. Frisk’s cheeks hurt from all the smiling she had done that evening. 

She had tried her best, she really had, but in the end all the posing, and the smiles and the careful mannerisms had been too much. Her mom had been so mad at her when she found Frisk hiding away outside. The dew of the grass seeped into her velvet flats and the rear of her dress as Frisk, lacking a chair, had sat on the dirty ground as she tried to stop her panicked flow of tears and get her lungs to breath properly again. 

Her mom sighed again at Frisk’s silence. “I just want to know why you get so stressed sweety.” 

She look at Frisk through the rear view mirror. Her words were meant to soft and concerned but Frisk could hear the frustration in them, the disappointment. 

She was mad at her. Because of her, they had to cut her mom’s night short. Her mom loved her parties. She loved them enough that she was willing to bring Frisk, her precious little girl, along with.

Frisk ducked her head lower. Th- she wished she enjoyed the parties as much as she did. 

Silence took over again, but that wouldn’t do, not for Frisk’s mom at least. “At least your father is coming home tonight. His plane is running a little late, but he’ll be here before morning.”

Frisk’s breath caught in her throat. Already? How had a whole week gone by already? It felt like he had just left yesterday.

“Great.” She forced yet another smile onto her lips. 

Her mom’s eyes narrowed through the rearview mirror. Yet again she wasn’t convinced. “Don’t give me that face, your father loves you very much. He’ll be looking forward to seeing you.”

“I know he does.” Frisk agreed. “I do too. I’m excited to see him.” They She attempted to stretch her smile wider. Maybe if she smiled enough it will stick to her face

“Don’t lie sweety. It is unbecoming when you say one thing but your face says the opposite.”

Her words whipped Frisk’s smile off her face. “...Yes mom.”

Frisk hoped her mom would be in bed when he got home. She didn’t want to lay in bed and try to ignore their raised voices.

Or maybe she did. If her dad was yelling at her mom then at least he wasn’t yelling at her. At least he wasn’t in her room ag-

No, no bad Frisk, bad girl. She shouldn’t want her parents fighting. She really didn’t, she hated it. _But-_ No buts. Her dad never did anything unless she did or said something bad first.

Like the time Frisk confessed she didn’t feel like a girl. Dresses were sort of nice but she didn’t feel like a her or even a he. She had been… confused and quickly learned not to ever ask dad about it again. The look on his face had been one Frisk hoped she would never have to see a second time 

That night he had left no doubt in her mind that she was a girl, at least physically anyway. 

Frisk hoped her mom didn’t see her shudder as they pulled into their driveway. Home sweet home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from an old drable prompt in my blog "Dust". Idk why I never posted it here before but I might as well now.
> 
> Obviously since it is in the memories chapters this is an old run. It wasn't a genocide run either. Frisk and Chara never actually took their killing that far. Needless to say though, this was one of their darker neutral runs. After a certain point of killing, Frisk actually 'makes' Chara take control because they can't bare to keep doing it. Chara doesn't mind, but he would rather just get everything done with and reach the surface. Any ending would do if 'only' Frisk would stop resenting.
> 
> Warning: there is a lot of death mentioning and it's not exactly superb quality because this is genuinely old. Like sheesh I wrought this maybe half a year ago? I can't remember.

Tap tap tap tap

The soft patter of shoes echoed in the otherwise silent Underground.

Tap tap tap tap

Frisk’s shirt and leggings were smeared with grey dust. Their shoes were barely recognizable through the ash; they had walked through too many piles of dust to count.

Tap tap tap tap

They swung their knife at their side in rhythm as they walked. Every now and then then would idly twirl it in their fingers.

Tap tap

All of this was Frisk, but they weren’t really the one walking.

Tap tap tap tap

Chara was the one counting their steps through New Home.

Tap tap tap tap

Frisk had fallen to the back of their shared consciousness in an attempt block out the screams of monsters they cut down, and hadn’t bothered to reclaim control yet. They were soft like that. At this point Frisk had practically thrusted control onto Chara, not that he was complaining.

“Almost done Frisk.” He said.

~~“... I know.”~~

New Home was an empty city of dark grey, all monsters either evacuated, or barricaded themselves inside their homes. 

Chara found it funny that it was the exact opposite of the white of the Ruins. Asgore and a Toriel really liked to play opposite sides when they truthfully weren’t all that different, not really. Both were hypocrites, too blinded by their pride to acknowledge their mistakes.

He and Frisk made their way through the winding streets and to the castle. A few turns and they were before the Judgment hall. 

Tap tap tap tap

Their feet, like the rest of their journey here, were the only sound as Chara walked Frisk down the hall. 

A figure was slumped against one of the grey pillars; looks like the skeleton decided to meet them for round two. 

Chara tsked. After he spared him, this is what the bonehead does. Predictable as clockwork.

He straightened up when he saw them approach and watching them with eyes that managed to look both dull and scrutinizing at the same time.

“Well you look like you’ve been busy. One monster’s dust wasn’t enough for you huh?”

Chara didn’t say anything and Frisk wasn’t about to start asking for control back now of all times so Glass was left to continue.

“To be honest kid. I really don’t care what you do anymore. Whatever your plan is, it’s probably going to happen. You got this far.” He gestured to the grey walls of the Judgment hall. Frisk once said they reminded them of the bleak colors of the surface’s sky before daybreak, but to Chara it looked like dust. 

All vibrancy in the room came from the stained glass windows which were a simple but pretty montage of golds, oranges, whites, and reds. Dim light shined through the glass and spilt the colors across the floor like fire.

~~“Or fallen leaves.”~~ Frisk whispered through their consciousness.

Or that. Maybe the monsters who made it were trying to recreate an autumn morning, but Chara thought fire was a better description. The plain grey walls and twisting columns were just a few shades lighter than the dust on their clothes. They could easily pass as billowing smoke, especially with the flaming colors of the glass windows.

Glass drew Chara’s attention back to him by running a hand across the side of his skull to the front, cupping his left eye. It had been bleeding earlier when he had confronted them after killing his brother. Would it bleed again?

“Heh, I knew this was going to happen.” He muttered.

Oh? Chara cocked Frisk’s head at him. So he knew. This was an interesting bit of information. The skeleton didn’t look like he was going to explain himself any time soon though. That was alright. He and Frisk could cut it out of him.

‘How about that? Aren’t you curious Frisk?’

“...”

They were. He could feel it. ~~‘Being curious isn’t bad you know. Everyone says curiosity killed the cat but they always forget to mention the part where satisfaction brought it back. Don’t worry Frisky-bits. After this we’ll do things your way.’~~

Glass was saying something again. Something about having to try and not making it easy for them, something Chara was quite used to hearing and wouldn’t gain anything from listening to again.

“Hey.”

Chara blinked at him.

“You really are a freak aren’t you?”

He just shrugged Frisk’s shoulders and flipped their knife so the tip was pointing towards the ground. Dust flaked off of it and floated through the fire stained air. 

“Yeah thought so.” He removed his hand from his face slowly then slammed it to the ground in an abrupt swip. Chara jumped out of the way as bones rained down on where he and Frisk had been moments before. He didn’t have a second to wait before Glass was shooting more at him from the side.

He was calmer than when they first fought. He wasn’t going to make this easy for them.

That was fine. Glass could spill as much blood as he wanted, but at the end of the day, there would only be dust coating this fire-lit floor.


End file.
